


Making Friends

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Hostage Situations, Swearing, nostalgia feelings, the Vigilante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look any further into these guys and you'll be thrown into a whole new world, man. Do us both a favour..." Oliver glanced at him, seeing the stone hard look he was getting. "... don't go sniffin' around," he looked deadly serious, like he was warning him, not like warning him as in 'or else', but like he was trying to tell him that they were definitely not the people he should mess with.</p><p>"And if I keep 'sniffing around?" he tested.</p><p>"You don't know how to fight these guys, so you'll either end up dead, or you'll be seein' a lot more of me," he smirked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Friends

Oliver felt himself waking up, scrunching his eyes as his head began throbbing. He gave a groan and inch by agonizing inch started to open his eyes. As soon as he did, he saw and heard the echoing sound of a man getting punched in the face full force and caught the painful grunt that erupted from the guy’s throat.

“Think you’re funny now?” a guy in black everything including ski mask yelled, standing over the man that was slugged

“Definitely!” the short haired brunette man mused, giving a twitchy smirk. He earned a kick to his side, giving a horrific grunt.

“Smart ass! I should kill yo-,” He was about to finish his sentence, but got cut off by a guy that seemed to have control over the three that were in the room. The one man staying absolutely silent.

“Hey, leave him, King wants him alive," King? He must've been the ring leader, the one that had full control over these men. What did they want? Why this man? He didn't seem all that special, he seemed more of a loud-mouth that accidently got involved with the wrong guys. "Tie him up," was the last order before the man left the room, closing the door behind him. Oliver noticed the place the were in, a factory, more than likely abandoned by the looks of it, and it seemed like they only just set up shop. Nothing personal or new looking there. They just arrived, maybe a few hours ago. They didn't even have guns, the men. A Few had a knife each, the others just seemed to use their fists by the looks of it.

"C'mon!" the guy that was hovering over the man ordered, giving him a particularly rough kick to the side. The man grunted and coughed a little, rolling onto his side before straining a little to get onto all fours.

"Oh, I'm gankin' you first, tubby," he practically growled. He was grabbed by his jacket and dragged to his feet, instantly being shoved forward and towards the hood. Oliver easily pretended that he was still out, feigning unconsciousness. He could here the movement near him, the sounds of shifting and ruffling clothes and boots stepping around the room. "Black eyed basterds," the man muttered.

Oliver took a quick glance around when he assumed they weren't looking and he turned to his side, seeing the guy tied to the wooden beam, sitting with his arms tied around the back of it. He was looking pretty pissed, his eyes dark, his brow knitted and pointed down at the centre. The blood and bruises on his face made him look even darker. He watched him for a few seconds, not faltering when the man glanced at him with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. The Hood could actually see him, like really see him for what he was. 'The eyes are the windows to the soul,'

This man was different, in many ways, but there was one thing he saw that made him think he was looking in a mirror... he'd been through hell. On the inside, he was worn, broken in different places. He'd been through enough to make Oliver think that he had something in common with this man.

"So, the Vigilante's real, I owe Sammy ten bucks," he scoffed and shook his head when he registered what was said. He and a guy named Sammy had a bet on if he was real or not. Don't they read the newspapers? Headlines? He was very real.

"You going to be able to get that money to him?" he hinted, trying to figure out if the guy had a plan. Obviously Oliver was lacking at the moment. He'd only just woke up and wasn't 'that' aware of any faults or ways out of his situation, hopefully the other man was.

"Yeah, just a sec," he seemed to get what Oliver had meant, seeing that he shifted on the spot to get a better angle on something. He bit his lip and arched his back... like he had something in his back pocket, concealed weapon. Nice! "I would've thought they'd learn by now, keep a look out," he requested, and Oliver did, he glanced over to where the group of guys were standing, none of them seeming to even notice.

"Doesn't that mean this isn't your first time being held by these guys?" he whispered the question, making sure only the man heard him.

"You could say that," was his vague answer. So he was a constant target with these men, with 'King'.

"Any particular reason?" he asked, giving the man a quick glance before turning back to the other guys.

"Simple, they want me dead 'cause I want them dead, especially their boss," he sounded amused when he mentioned killing the leader. What was with this guy? Why did he want them dead? Why did he want to kill them? "You look any further into these guys and you'll be thrown into a whole new world, man. Do us both a favour..." Oliver glanced at him, seeing the stone hard look he was getting. "... don't go sniffin' around," he looked deadly serious, like he was warning him, not like warning him as in 'or else', but like he was trying to tell him that they were definitely not the people he should mess with.

"And if I keep 'sniffing around?" he tested.

"You don't know how to fight these guys, so you'll either end up dead, or you'll be seein' a lot more of me," he smirked. Oliver's eyes widened when the man stood up, the ropes holding him now cut and lying on the ground.

He was about to protest and yell when the man ran off, but towards the enemy. He grabbed what looked like a knife from the table and shoved it through the first guy, his entire skeleton lighting up and flashing. He'd never seen anything like it. Every body that the man cut into with that little knife just flashed and then hit the floor. He was fast, strong, very graceful with each attack. And by the time it was over, the guy was standing there, looking over the bodies like he was making sure they were dead. Oliver watched as he picked up a load of weapons from the same table he got his knife. They must've all been his.

"Oh yeah," he turned around and smirked at him. "Dean Winchester," his name? "See ya, man," he was instantly gone, through the door and out of the building. It surprised him that it took that long for Oliver to realise that he was still tied up.

"Great... Arsenal, a little help?"

" _On my way,_ " Roy replied over the com.

**Author's Note:**

> A rather old piece of work that I updated. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
